Thanatos y Eros
by NedFlanders23
Summary: Shizuo esta dispuesto a todo con tal de detener a Izaya, según él el causante de todos los repentinos incidentes en la ciudad, con el fin de preservar la paz de Ikebukuro y mantener su propia tranquilidad Estará dispuesto a lo que sea, y lo que sea es lo que sea Lemon y oneshot de Shizaya 3


Alo, alo vecinillos nun

Perfectirigillo xDD

Les traigo otra historia, sin corregir sin detenerme a releer la coherencia, pero bueno, cuando este tipo de ideas se te vienen a la mente no puedes sacártelas y tecleas como un demonio xDD

Aprovechando que termino la primera parte de Durararax2 se me ocurrió, no sé, escribir un fanfic de quienes creen ewe

El sensual Shizuo y el desmadre Izaya, ok espero les guste uou)Y

Si gentilmente les digo "estas en mi camino" y los bastardos creen poder hacerme frente, entonces es su culpa? ¿O no?.

Soy una persona calmada que no tiene intención alguna de empezar algo tan estúpido como una insensata pelea, sí, es cierto que hay un montón de cosas molestas a mi alrededor, pero trato por todos los medios de no despertar mi tanatos

Aun así, tratan de meterse en mi preciada paz, entonces sí les rompo la cara ¡¿es su asunto cierto?! Y aquí viene el mayor problema, la pulga, suena irónico lo sé, pero ese es el núcleo sobre el que giran todas las cosa malas que pasan aquí. Apuesto que si lo destruyo todas las cosas molestas desaparecerán.

No tengo idea si lo que mas en molesta son sus actitudes o sus palabras, solo sé que mientras ese cuerpo siga moviéndose seguirá haciendo cosas que me molestan, mientras este quieto entonces estará bien

Esa es la única respuesta que tengo, cuando deje de moverse y solo pronuncie silencio podré recuperar la paz que tanto atesoro, todos felices

Al menos yo.

Tampoco será una gran pérdida para él, unas horas inmóvil solo significan unas horas de paz, es exactamente lo que todos quieren una existencia tan molesta que involucra a todos los que lo rodean, sería mejor que desapareciera, ¿Quién se ofrece a desaparecerla? Ningún voluntario por lo visto ¿y si lo hago yo?

Ah es cierto, me vería envuelto en miles de problemas, me han dicho que es mejor que no me involucre, pero; estoy dispuesto a asumir la responsabilidad de mis acciones, lo siento por mi jefe, es mi carta de renuncia, lo siento por mis amigos, era necesario, y no lo siento por la sociedad sé que no me echaran de menos.

Si es necesario ensuciarse las manos entonces tendré que hacerlo, nadie se atreve a nada, y yo no quiero perturbar mi paz por eso todo sigue igual, así que tome una decisión con tal de mover este pesado estatus quo, yo; hare lo necesario

Pulverizar doscientos seis huesos no es algo que piense todos los días, aunque, estoy seguro que bastara con tener su rostro frente a mí para sentir mi respiración acelerada, esa sensación de tener el pecho a punto de estallar, una abrumadora adrenalina, seguramente me ayuda a no pensar en nada más que desaparecerlo.

Su imagen en mi cabeza me vuelve un autista consumado, no distingo ya las cosas que me dicen los demás, es como si todo a mi alrededor se tornara gris y las únicas dos cosas de color fueran ese sujeto y yo. Desde ese momento en que lo vi por primera vez no he pensado en otra cosa que en una cacería mutua, cazador y presa, esa ha sido la dicotomía que nos mantiene unidos, pues bien ¡hoy se acaba eso!

Te encontré, un respingo de satisfacción recorre mi cuerpo, y el maldito ni se ha percatado de mi presencia, así está bien, es perfecto, atento a tu celular ni siquiera volteas; bajo otro contexto sería una pelea injusta pero no tengo intención de ser justo, si dejo que esta vez te escapes solo involucras a más personas, ¿te gusta jugar con las personas cierto? ¡Pues juguemos!

Esquivas mi primer ataque a pesar de que te he tomado por sorpresa; tu ojos no mienten, tu mirada afilada parece desconcertada, supongo que solo me esquivaste por instinto, si te sorprende que te ataque ¿eso significa que alguien más vas tras de ti? No sería una sorpresa que más de uno quisiera ver muerto a una escoria como tú.

Dejaste caer tu teléfono y aparentemente el interlocutor insiste en que contestes, lástima que ya no podrás, aplasto tu celular, deja que te copie eso. Me miras con ira y parece que ya te lo tomas en serio, sacas la única arma que siempre llevas contigo y me respondes con esa sonrisa de manicomio que tienes

\- ¿ha esto hemos llegado Shizu-chan? Atacas sin provocación, al final solo eras una simple bestia

\- Di lo que quieras ahora, después de todo serán tus últimas palabras, ¡no son muy buenas líneas para una hombre muerto!

\- No tengo tiempo para jugar contigo ahora, pero parece que tampoco me dejaras ir así como así, supongo que tendré que matarte

No veo como una pulga como tú pueda hacerme daño, por eso mismo hasta ahora no tengo idea como llegamos a esto, a pesar que no pareces más que un debilucho siempre has podido hacerme frente; pero hoy no bastará eso para salvarte

Ah, pero que evidente, está claro que tu estúpida técnica de correr y alejarte es solo para llevarme a algún lado, no jodas! Quien caería en una trampa como esa. Finalmente, tu cuerpo luce demasiado agotado, yo también lo estoy pero si se trata de matarte podría seguir así todo el día!

\- Vas a destruir la ciudad si continuas arrojándome cosas! Jaja

\- Cuanto preocupación por una ciudad que odias!

\- ¿!y quien dijo que la odio!? ¡si lo que yo siento es todo lo contrario! ¡Yo la amo!

\- Si es así, márchate! Te aseguro que toda la ciudad te lo agradecerá!

\- Jaja no me hagas reír, no puedes separarme de las cosas que amo, mucho menos de las cosas que deseo y deseo esta ciudad!

Este barrio, lo conozco, Celty vive cerca de aquí, ¿Qué se propone? Que alguien me detenga, no tendría tanta suerte.

\- ¿Qué pasa Shizu-chan? ¿estás cansado tan pronto?

Este ya no solo es el barrio de Celty, ahora también estamos frente a su edificio. Aunque ahora está más lento, igual yo, y su parkour es demasiado bueno, se mete entre las escalaras para incendios, en serio cree que si llega a casa de Celty se salvara, creo que incluso si llega a su apartamento ella entendería que es por el bien de todos.

\- En serio es todo lo que tienes?! ¡no se suponía que ibas a matarme!

Shinra idiota! Quien deja la ventana abierta, ni creas pulga, no significa que te salvaste, crees que un cerrojo me detendrá, luego les pago la ventana un golpe directo y el vidrio se hace trizas.

Su cuerpo retrocede, en verdad ni siquiera yo esperaba llegar tan lejos, igual es tarde para echarse atrás, ahora ya nada se interpone entre la pulga y yo, me hago responsable de lo que pase de ahora en adelante, traerme a un lugar cerrado fue un plan estúpido, ahora lo tengo acorralado pero no lo encuentro a simple vista, insiste a jugar a las escondidas.

\- ¡sal de una vez maldita pulga!

\- jaja te enfadas pronto, que divertido! –puedo oir su voz pero sigo si poder verlo, giro rápidamente, enserio es bueno para esconderse, no debe ser difícil con su cuerpo supongo- Tan lindo como siempre

Retrocedo, ha aparecido de la nada y lo tengo justo en frente

\- ¿o no? Shi-zu-chan…

¡Demonios!

\- Y una cosa más, cuando vayas a matar a alguien, no hables tanto, solo hazlo

Parece que eso es mi sangre, así parece, que raro ni siquiera siento como si fuera apuñalado, creo que…

¡Esta es mi oportunidad!

\- ¡Que crees que haces!

\- Gracias, por generosamente entregarte –sujeto su brazo antes de que pueda quitar la navaja de mi cuerpo, finalmente lo atrapa- es inútil, no voy a dejar que te escapes

\- No me subestimes! –su expresión ha cambiado, que significa exactamente esa cara, si no lo conociera pensaría en, desesperación- no voy a caer tan fácil, pero tu si

Su cuerpo se balancea, se las ha tomado contra mí, si se trata de él cualquier truco funciona, eso lo sé muy bien, pero fui imprudente y me deje llevar, copiando mis movimientos sujeto mi brazo y se balanceo, haciendo que cayera, enterrando aun más profundo la navaja en mi interior.

\- ¿funciono? -estoy a punto de perder la conciencia pero puedo oír su risa- no lo creo, algo tan simple funciono, Shizu-chan ¿puedes creerlo? ¿eh?

¿Shizu-chan?

¡Quítate de encimaaaaa!

Pensar que te desmayarías, supongo que perder tanta sangre también te afecta, pero con tu cuerpo de monstruo seguro despiertas pronto, veamos que debería hacer, si estoy atrapado bajo tu cuerpo… Bueno creo que no pensé en eso, claro que al forcejear supuse que no podría hacerte caer, así que era más fácil caer yo y claro por la gravedad termino así, y… ¡Con quién demonios estoy hablando!

Oye despierta de una vez! –Desesperadamente golpea el pecho del rubio- que estupideces estoy diciendo, mejor si se queda así para siempre, ahora veamos cómo me zafo… ¿eh? Ya ha… dejado de sangrar, que realmente eres un monstruo, no iba a dejar a mi amiga enterrada en tu cuerpo, pero no pensé que sanaría tan rápido, humnn… y pensé que te había dejado algo más que una tonta herida superficial...

\- Oye… pulga… has un poco de silencio

\- Oh! Despertaste! Shizu-chan jugamos después, quítate de encima, ¡quiero irme!

\- Y por qué haría lo que dices…

\- ¿Shizu-chan? ¿estas… hablando dormido? ¿!Eres sonámbulo o algo así!

\- Si, supongo…

\- ¡Eso ni siquiera es una respuesta! – Aún debajo de su cuerpo, el moreno busca algo en el bolsilla de su chaqueta manchada de sangre- tendré que usar esto, creo que es la idea más estúpida que se me ha ocurrido, pero al menos servirá para que se quite de encima…

Shizu-chan podrías tomar esto –liberando su mano derecha la acerca a la boca del inconsciente guardaespaldas tratando inútilmente darle una pequeña píldora de color rojo- solo es un energizante… ¿¡Como si te fuera a engañar en una situación como esta!? Vamos trágatelo, trágatelo maldita bestia

Su estado de combustión espontanea desaparece por un instante, y ahora el también se mira como un cadáver tendido en la alfombra, no es que se haya dado por vencido, solo… acaba de ocurrírsele una idea que realmente no quiere poner en acción

\- Shizuo… podrías tomar esto… -en su último esfuerzo vuelve a reiterar su petición, pero como las otras veces no obtiene respuesta, y suspira pensando en que tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer- todo esto es tu culpa, para empezar no debiste perseguir como si nada, tengo muchas cosas que hacer ¿sabes?, y esa llamada era importante, iban a comprarme información por esta belleza, pero ni modo, ahora tu serás el primero en probarla… me han dicho que es más potente que cualquier otro esteroide existente, y que si lo tomas incrementa tu fuerza en un 97% si lo tomas sería un peligro para mí, pero al menos te levantarías… estoy arriesgando mucho, ¡lo entiendes! Y aun así te reúsas a tomar la maldita droga! Pero ya no habiendo otra opción…

Titubea un poco y traga saliva pensando una última vez y no encuentra otra salida, acerca su mano a su boca y coloca entre sus labios la temida droga.

\- No… malinterpretes nada

Desliza su cuerpo tan solo unos centímetros, acercando su rostro al de Shizuo, roza ligeramente sus labios e inconsciente cierra sus ojos, nunca antes había sentido tan cerca su respiración, y mucho menos el contacto de su piel, el cuerpo ni dormido ni despierto de Shizuo responde ante ese contacto, he inmediatamente lo intensifica, el cuerpo de Izaya se estremece al sentir que es correspondido, y con ambas manos estruja la alfombra.

Ya no es tan solo un roce, la boca de Shizuo se abre e Izaya no se detiene, sus húmedas lenguas se entrelazan y comienzan a juguetear la píldora en rojo es parte de su juego, como si danzaran en conjunto sus lenguas esculcan cada rincón de la cavidad del otro, y finalmente lo logra, el rubio se ha tomado la píldora.

Inmediatamente corta el contacto separándose con desesperación, pero sin poder romper la conexión a través de sus fluidos que forman un hilillo.

Izaya jadea, tratando de evitar el rostro del otro, lo que resulta prácticamente imposible pues continua atrapado bajo su cuerpo.-

\- Shizuo… -dice finalmente- Shizuo, ¿puedes levantarte? –pero no escucha respuesta- ¿eh? Esa cosa… ¡no funciono! -ni siquiera lo piensa y toma otra de las píldoras rojas que traía, se la lleva directo a la boca y se la traga- pero que… ¡Maldita porquería! Esta cosa es más inútil que…

Sus palabras se cortan, su cuerpo se estremece y no le dejan seguir, su temperatura sube, tal vez no era tan buena idea tomarla, piensa; lo que fuera esa cosa era todo menos un energizante, posiblemente algún tipo de arma bacteriológica, pero ahora eso importa poco, ya empieza a sentir los efectos de la droga y aparentemente el rubio también.

\- Shizuo… d-despertaste

\- Si,

\- ¿No te sientes extraño?

\- Un poco

\- Qué bueno –dice sonriente- al menos a ti también te afecto –su rostro está teñido de rubor, su temperatura sigue aumentando- creo que nos sentencie a los dos…

\- Izaya estas mojado

\- Solo es tu sangre, me manchaste idiota

\- No, en verdad estas mojado

No medita nada y coloca su mano sobre el miembro del moreno, aun sobre su ropa puede sentir en qué estado esta su cuerpo, y el pelinegro no puede evitarlo, ese contacto basto para hacerlo gemir

\- Esa cosa… acaso era… -pensándolo un poco recuerda que poco antes que la bestia aplastara su celular, el sujeto que le había dado esa droga le estaba por advertir sobre los efectos secundarios- mierda…

\- Izaya en este estado no puedes escapar –sonreía triunfante, no solo había atrapado a la pulga, como se lo había propuesto también la tenía inmóvil- Luces lamentable

\- Tu tampoco –le mira a la defensiva y también siente sobre su ropa el miembro del más alto- te encuentras bien

\- Lo único que tenía que debía lograr era impedir que te movieras, e impedir que dijeras una sola palabra, eso aun lo puedo hacer

Busca con desesperación las manos del moreno y las aprisiona sujetándolas por encima de su cabeza, sin ninguna delicadeza acerca su boca y comienza a retomar ese vinculo de antes, Izaya apenas opone resistencia y desesperadamente corresponde el contacto ni siquiera mide sus pulsiones y se deja llevar la lengua de Shizuo que le guía ha seguir con esa danza. Su cuerpo que se mueve por si solo se retuerce por debajo del rubio y trata de liberarse de su agarre, al principio no lo logra y solo consigue que lo sujete con más fuerza, pero insiste y logra zafar su mano derecha con la que comienza a acariciar el cabello del más alto, y desde su cabeza baja a su pecho tratando de aflojar los botones de su camisa; sus instintos ya no se conforman con solo la unión de sus labios quiere, no, necesita sentir aun más la piel de quien lo apresa.

\- Shizu-chan… -titubea, separándose de sus labios, con su mirada difusa y su rostro acalorado- quiero hacer esto

\- Acaso eres un niño –desde su posición tiene una irresistible imagen, pero quiere ver más y comienza a desvestir al moreno haciendo que se avergüence, no creía que alguien como él conociera ese sentimiento.

Solo ver su piel descubierta le provoca morderla, el espacio entre su hombro y su cuello se convierte en su zona de canibalismo.

\- Hmnn… Shizuo… -gime al sentir un respingo entremezclado de placer y dolor- porque hiciste eso…

\- No es obvio, trato de lastimarte

\- Ya, entonces… deja que yo también te lastime… - acerca sus manos al dorso desnudo de Shizuo y no se mide en arañarlo ve como apenas le molesta y siente que es injusto, así que lo hace con más fuerza.

\- ¿te crees un gato?

\- Nyaaa… -responde solo eso y busca sus labios

Habiendo fracasado en el intento de lastimarlo decide darle todo el placer posible y con una mano toca el miembro despierto del más alto.

\- Me gusta esa expresión, Shizu-chan es tan lindo

\- No me llames así –vuelve a morderlo un poco más fuerte que la ultima vez

\- L-lo siento Shizuo… mnghn… eres demasiado agresivo…

\- Izaya, todo esto es tu culpa, hazte responsable

Ambos se miran con complicidad, está claro que sus cuerpos no pueden resistir por más tiempo, de un momento a otro la estorbosa ropa desaparece y ya solo se encuentran ellos dos frente a frente en el piso de un apartamento que no es suyo.

\- Shizuo… se que tendrá sentido para una bestia como tu, pero trata de contenerte…

\- Hmn –solo pensó en aceptar esa condición por un segundo en que vio esa expresión tan vulnerable del informante, pero la desecho enseguida, al fin y al cabo seguía siendo su enemigo

Vuelven a unir sus bocas, mientras por instinto busca su entrada.

\- Ahh! –lanza un fuerte grito de dolor, el excitado miembro de Shizuo es demasiado grande- S-Shizuo…

Ese voz tan extraña la silencia nuevamente y no deja que diga nada mientras sigue entrando en él, ahogando más de un gemido en sus labios.

\- Mngh… Shizuo –su voz se tambalea en un hilillo- o-olvida lo que dije, usa toda la fuerza que tengas, quiero sentirla

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se forma en los labios del guardaespaldas, empieza lento y gradualmente incrementa el ritmo de sus embestidas, el ritmo se hace menos constante, más fuerte, y más agresivo

\- Ahh… Shizuo… eres increíble…

\- Izaya… solo cállate… – con la boca entreabierta el moreno sigue recibiendo toda la fuerza de Shizuo que parece tener una energía inagotable, enreda sus manos en el cuello del rubio y cambian de posición, ahora esta sentado mientras sigue montando el miembro de Shizuo no suelta sus labios eso lo excita más, vuelven a cambiar de posición, el rubio que quiere controlar al moreno lo tiene nuevamente contra su espalda, en un baile sincronizado de sus cuerpos.

\- Shizuo… ya no puedo más

\- Solo aguanta un poco más

Lo embiste con más fuerza, como si eso fuera posible.

\- Ahh… ahhh…. –ya no puede controlar sus gemidos- Shizuo… Shizuo…

Gritando su nombre Izaya alcanza el climax unos segundos después también Shizuo, llenando el interior del moreno que aun jadea.

Un vago pensamiento recorre la mente de Shizuo, de alguna forma todo salió como esperaba, ahora ya no puede moverse, mucho menos decir algo, pero antes de cantar victoria me aseguraré que no diga nada.

Y le volvió a besar.

De donde se me vino la idea, no tengo la menor idea ?) xD aunque suene irónico, y ya puede que la idea este usada, con una aberrante falta de coherencia, ósea: voy a matarte 30 segundos después…. Tengamos sexo salvaje xDD

Solo diré que me dio la gana de escribirlo y punto ^^u ailovshizaya xDDD


End file.
